


Flowers

by Randome013



Series: SoMa Week 2020 [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: But he's trying, Day 2, F/M, Flowers, Getting Together, Romance, SoMa - Freeform, SoMa Week, SoMa Week 2020, and this time even with some, maka is super oblivious, soul is such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randome013/pseuds/Randome013
Summary: SoMa Week 2020 - Day 2 (Flowers)This is the continuation of 'I Dare You' (Day 1: Dare), but can also be read as a standalone.Flowers. For Maka, they were nothing more than pretty decoration. So she didn't think much of it when Soul gave her one for her birthday. She did get a bit suspicious when he gave her one for their first anniversary as partners as well. And why did he start acting so weird after she gave him one in return?
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: SoMa Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Flowers

Maka Albarn was what one would call a morning person. She always woke up early - even on days she didn't have to. Why waste the whole day in bed if it could be your last? Carpe Diem was a bit of a motto in Death City.

Soul, on the other hand, was the total opposite of that. Maka had to add 10 minutes to her morning routine just to get him out of bed. On weekends and holidays, she often wouldn't see him until noon. And he was a bit of an ass in the morning. Especially if he was woken up – which was basically every day.

So when she found Soul in the kitchen, awake before her and even humming a tune under his breath, her first reaction was to pinch herself.

Ouch.

Ok, definitely not a dream. Well, if this wasn't a dream… shit.

She desperately searched for the nearest clock, already looking for the thickest book in range to punish her partner for not waking her up.

There was no excuse for not being on time for class – her birthday wasn't an exception. She'd set her alarm 15 whole minutes later - on the insistence of Soul. Maybe she'd accidentally set it for pm instead of am? No matter the motive, the important thing was that she was going to be incredibly late. Shit. The professor would be so disappointed in her and she could already see Ox's smug grin and-

6.34

She let loose a sigh of relief. She hadn't slept in.

She looked to the kitchen again, but the image hadn't changed. Soul humming a song while making something on the counter. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Her partner was still there. And now he was even… dancing?

Who was this person and what had they done to her weapon?

"Soul?"

No answer. She got closer and raised her voice.

"Soul!"

Still nothing. Now she could see that he had his earphones on. That explained it. Only music could transport Soul to a completely different universe. A world where no one else existed. Well, no one but the music and whatever he was doing on the counter.

She went closer and curiously peeked over his shoulder.

He was wrapping a book in green wrapping paper. Her gift. Which book had he bought her? She tried to read the title, but he had already covered it with the neon-green paper. Okay, she would have to guess then. She thought back to the issues she was interested in. Which one could it be? It was pretty thick, which would rule out-

"MAKA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

She almost hit him on reflex.

"Don't scare me like this, Soul! I was just looking at what you were doing!"

"It's like 6 am, Maka! Didn't you say you were going to wake up later?"

"But I did! And it is 6.20, for your information."

"When do you normally wake up?!"

"6 am. I set my alarm a full quarter later."

Not that it had been of any use. She was the type of person to wake up a minute before the alarm rang and had only stayed in bed so Soul could do whatever he wanted to do before she got out of her room.

He was still staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. What was wrong with him? It was a perfectly reasonable time to wake up. And she had stayed awake on her bed for over 10 minutes for his sake.

"…how"

"I could wake up later if you weren't such a pain to get out of bed."

"...Fair enough."

Her eyes were once again attracted by the glaring wrapping paper on the counter.

"Sooooo, what book is it?"

He followed her gaze and sighed.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Too late."

He only rolled his eyes at her victorious smirk.

"I wanted to give it on the party later, but since you already know what it is anyways…"

He only shook his head and went to get her present – not without finishing the wrapping, of course.

"Happy Birthday, Maka"

She smiled and accepted the gift. It was rectangular and heavy – which wasn't a surprise considering she already knew what it was. But what she had somehow failed to notice on her peeking earlier was the flower.

The bright yellow petals seemed to glow in the dim kitchen.

It almost looked… tropical. But in plain November?

"Is it a… Amaryllis?"

Soul smiled and nodded.

"I knew that stupid encyclopedia of botanic you carry around would be good for _something_."

He looked extremely pleased with himself and was he… blushing?

She studied the flower again.

Did it have a special meaning or something?

"I'll get a vase. You can go on and open the present."

Before she could ask he was already gone.

She shrugged. Her desire to find out which book would be joining her collection was bigger than her curiosity about the flower anyways. He probably just bought it because he knew that she liked plants. Besides, she could just ask him later. She ripped off the paper – she didn't understand people like Soul who carefully unwrapped it, it would end up in the trash either way – and paused when she recognized it. Maka couldn't contain her laugh. She had been right after all.

"'The big encyclopedia of botanic Vol. II'?"

"Yeah. you like it?"

He was shouting from their living room. Still searching for a vase. Now that she thought about it, did they even have any left?

"Yeah. I remember that his predecessor was the first book I Maka-Chopped you with."

"…Don't remind me."

"But you admit that you deserved it."

"No, I didn't! I don't even wish it upon my greatest enemies."

"You were being rude!"

"I was being honest!"

Before she could reply, a loud bang suddenly echoed in the house. Coming from the living room. Where Soul was searching for the maybe-inexistent-vase. The sound of crashing that followed wasn't exactly reassuring, either. What the –

"Soul! What was that?!"

If he broke anything…

"Nothing! Just stay there! I found a vase!"

That did not assure her. At all.

"If you broke anything I will introduce my new book to your head, Soul Eater! And believe me when I say that it will be a very painful encounter!"

He came back, bringing the flower in a little virtuous vase.

"Geez, you haven't even started sprouting useless information from the book yet and I'm already regretting buying it."

She only rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"Now go make yourself ready in the bathroom. Believe me when I say that you need it."

Her left eye started twitching.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

But he was already shoving her into the bath.

"Only that you look like the living dead. C'mon, wash your face and stuff. I'm making cake."

"Is it-"

"Yes, it is coconut cornmeal cake. Now go wash your face already. I don't want to hear you complaining if we are late."

The door slammed in her face.

She sighed. He was right, after all. And she couldn’t say no to cornmeal cake, either…

  


  


oOo

  


  


Maka had to admit that she was a bit disappointed.

Today marked their anniversary as partners. One year as a weapon and meister team. One year living and collecting souls together.

Time went by so fast.

She remembered how awkward their first days had been. How they had barely been able to hold a conversation on their first night as flatmates.

How things had changed.

Sure, Soul still wasn't much of a talker and she still generally preferred books over people, but there hadn't been any awkwardness between them for months.

She cast another irritated look at Soul's door. She knew that he preferred staying in bed until later, but she had expected him to make an effort. At least today. The one year mark was an important date for any meister and weapon. It even was a holiday. The partners were supposed to spend time together. To remember the old times and see how far they'd come.

They were supposed to celebrate and he didn't even bother to get out of his room. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal for him but for her it certainly was. And he _knew_ it.

She sighed and knocked on his door. If he wasn’t going to get up willingly she’d have to force him. Like always. They were going to spend and celebrate the day together and his laziness wasn’t going to stop her.

She knocked on the door without much hope. She’d probably have to force him out of bed – like always. She smiled to herself. Yeah, some things just didn’t change.

"C'mon, Soul. Lunch is-"

"Is that seafood risotto?"

Maka had to hold in a gasp of surprise when the door actually opened. But not the one she was expecting. She turned around to see a fully awake Soul standing in the doorway of their front door.

"…yep. Your favorite."

"Cool!"

He went directly for the dining table she followed. What -? She hadn’t even seen him leaving? How -?

She barely sat down before he was already digging in.

"Where did you go? I didn't even see you leave."

"You'll see."

For once, Maka decided to let it go – for the time being, at least – and direct her attention to more delicious matters instead. She _was_ pretty hungry, after all.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Soul spoke up.

"Oi, Maka? You have any plans for today?"

She swallowed the bite currently in her mouth – she really had outdone herself today – before answering.

"Well, since it is our first anniversary as partners, I thought we would stay here and do something together. You know, remember the old times."

He snorted.

"How old are you, grandma?"

She only glared at him.

"But as lovely as your idea sounds, we are not doing that."

She frowned.

"Why not?"

"I already have plans."

She glanced questioningly at him before refocusing on her plate.

"What plans?"

He smirked.

"It's a surprise."

She glared at him. She hated surprises. And – as confirmed by his shit-eating grin – he knew it, too.

  


  


2 hours later – Soul w had wanted to go immediately, but Maka stopped him when she found out that they would be riding his bike. The "I will puke if I ride that thing immediately after eating" argument had been the one to finally convince him – they were on the streets.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

A bike wasn't necessarily a great spot to hold a conversation, but she had hoped that he would tell her their destiny _now_ that they were already on the way. He hadn't said anything in the flat, no matter how often she prodded. He didn't even budge when she threateningly waved 'The encyclopedia of botanic 2' around. But, as it seemed, her hopes were fruitless. His only answer was to accelerate, the loud wind making it impossible for him to hear anything she said. Jerk.

Well, if he wasn't going to tell her she'd have to find out another way. She looked around trying to figure out where they were going. These streets looked somehow familiar… They almost seemed to be driving to… school?

"YOU KNOW THAT TODAY IS A HOLIDAY, RIGHT?"

She couldn't be sure if he heard her over the roaring wind. Regardless, he kept driving. She just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Wherever they were going – DWMA or not – she knew that she wouldn't be disappointed. It was their anniversary as partners after all, and he cherished important dates even more than she did.

Finally, he slowed down, the academy looming over them. Just as she'd suspected. She frowned. What on Shinigami's name were they doing here?

As expected, the building was completely empty. Was the school even open?

"Remember the first time we rode to school together?"

Soul had already gotten off of the bike and was offering his hand.

"Yeah"

She smiled as she took it and let him help her get off the bike, too.

"You were awful. Complaining the whole day"

"In my defense, you did wake me at 5 am"

"It was 5.15!"

He laughed and started climbing the stairs. She followed close behind.

They stayed in amiable silence for a while, both reliving the early days in their partnership in their minds.

"Hey, wasn't that the bush we hid behind so papa wouldn't see us?"

"More like you dragged me there. When I pictured meeting my partner's parents, it certainly wasn't that."

"Uh, don't remind me. He still keeps following me around like a lost puppy. And when I actually _do_ talk to him, he runs away."

"It was the first time I saw you without your pigtails, too. It was hilarious to watch you getting all riled up because of your hair."

"Shut up. You would be the same if I had dared you to take your headband off."

He only laughed.

"'I Dare You', huh? Shinigami, that game was so stupid."

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it to see you wearing a mini-skirt for a day."

"Or that one time you had to do all the chores for a week."

"It totally was cheating. Asking me questions I couldn't answer just so I'm forced to do your work."

"No cheating. Just brains"

"Shut up."

He snorted.

"Remember the style swap?"

"How could I forget? And remember that one time…"

They kept going that way. Remembering stupid dares and embarrassing moments. It was the first time Maka got breathless after climbing these stairs in months – but this time it was more due to laugher than physical exhaustion.

Yeah, she had definitely chosen the right partner.

Even though he could be a dumbass sometimes.

Like now.

"You know that the school is probably closed, right? Because it's a holiday. And students aren't supposed to be working on holidays."

"I never thought I'd hear you say no to work."

She rolled her eyes. Which he – unsurprisingly – ignored. Instead, he confidently stepped up to the closed doors before him and turned around.

"Watch and be awed."

He pushed. The doors opened.

"How did you know that the school wasn't closed?"

"It never closes. Would've expected the bookworm to know it."

She only rolled her eyes and followed him inside. She sure was doing that a lot today.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Seriously? Was he still going with the secrecy stuff?!

"Why are we here?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

She could almost hear his smirk. That ass.

The school almost seemed eldritch. All empty, without the usual hustling of students in the hall or the silent noise always present in a room full of people. Or not so silent in _some_ people’s – cough, BlackStar, cough – case.

But she wasn’t too worried. Soul seemed to know exactly where he was going, confidently stepping through the corridors. She followed, not far behind. Maybe they were going to their classroom? No, they passed it. Besides that, the day Soul willingly entered their classroom was the day she stopped reading. They were going down the stairs now. The... basement? What could they do down there? There wasn't much besides the infirmary, the cells, the teachers’ lounge and –

Ah. Of course.

"Finally figured it out?"

"We're going to the music room, aren't we?"

Instead of replying, he turned a last corner before opening a door. The music room, just as she thought. It wasn't much, just a piano in the center and a few sporadic bowed instruments hanging on the wall. But it was enough for whatever Soul was planning.

"Remember the day we met?"

She smiled.

"How could I forget?"

He hesitated for a moment, just looking at her. Then he took a flower out of his pocket.

She hadn't even realized he had brought it. Although it was a bit crumpled, it had survived the ride and the stairs surprisingly well.

"Here."

He carefully tucked it behind her ear. Its purple color contrasted with her ash blonde hair.

She touched the flower, careful not to let it fall or crumple it even more.

"Is it an Iris?"

He stared at her with a serious look. Right in the eyes. A small smile on his lips. The cute little dimple on his left cheek was suddenly very distracting.

"Yeah."

She frowned. The flower was beautiful and all this was incredibly sweet. But she couldn't help but think that there might be a meaning to it. Something she missed. Her partner normally wasn't so mushy. And he seemed so serious giving it to her. Was it some kind of message? Could it be that the flower he gave her on her birthday meant more than she had initially thought, too?

Before she could ask, a single tone filled the air.

"Remember the song I played?"

"Soul. Of course."

He smirked.

"I even woke up before you only to tune this old thing. So sharpen your ears. You won't be hearing it so often."

And then he played. And any thoughts about strange flowers and their possible meanings left her mind.

  


  


oOo

  


  


She looked at all the options with growing desperation. She had never thought that she would be defeated by _flowers_ of all things.

Soul would have his birthday soon. Tomorrow, to be more exact. She'd already bought his gift, but she wanted to give him a little something extra. A flower. He always gave her one and the least she could do was to retribute the favor.

The only problem was choosing one.

Should she get him the same two he had given her? No, she wanted to give him her own. Maybe something that reminded him of her? Or – even better – that reminded _her_ of _him_?

She let her eyes wander through her options for the umpteenth time.

Soul. Soul. Soul. What reminded her of her partner?

Maybe a yellow one? Yellow like that awful mustard jacket he used to always wear? Or-

Her gaze locked on a red one. Red like his blade. Red like his eyes. She remembered how his unusual eye color had been the first thing she'd noticed when she first met him. That particular shade had an astounding resemblance to his iris's...

She went to the shop owner to buy the flower. He smiled at her as she rummaged for the needed change.

"Is it for someone special?"

She thought about Soul. Her best friend. Her partner for over a year. Her _family_.

She smiled.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

  


  


oOo

  


  


She woke up before him – like always, so it wasn't exactly a challenge. She had asked herself if she should give his gift at the party they were going to have later, but ultimately decided to give it in the morning – as he had on her birthday. Although it hadn't been his initial intention, she preferred it that way. It seemed more…personal.

And she was sure BlackStar would laugh at them because of the flower.

She looked at the clock. 7.

Time to wake the birthday child up. She let him sleep 10 minutes more than usual, but because he tended to dawdle in the morning, she couldn't risk giving him much longer. Especially since they still had cake and her gift.

After finally waking him up – she had tried being nice in the beginning, but had given up pretty quickly when it didn't lead to any progress – and successfully pushed him into the bathroom, she went back to the kitchen.

His gift was on top of their dining table. The black wrapping paper in contrast with the red flower she bought yesterday. 

"Are those brownies?"

She was surprised that he was done that quickly but didn't complain. It was better like this anyways. Before she could answer him and compliment his unusual rapidity in the bathroom, the timer rang.

"Go sit down at the table, I'll get the cake. Don't open the gift without me!"

When she came back, fresh brownies in hand, it was to find Soul hunched over her present.

Had he really just opened it without her? Seriously? Even though she explicitly told him not to? She could feel her irritation growing. It may be his birthday, but that was just plain rude. First, she would put the cake on the table, it didn't deserve her wrath. And then she-

Maka stopped dead in her tracks. Soul hadn't opened the present. In fact, it seemed that he hadn't even touched it. He was staring at the flower on top, an unrecognizable look in his eyes.

When she placed the brownies on the table, she seemed to wake him up from a sort of trance. He was looking at her now with this weird look. It was so incredibly gentle - and... was that admiration?

"Is this for me?"

Was it only her impression or did his voice seem a bit deeper than normally?

"Yeah?"

It came out as a question. But it really wasn't. Who else would it be for? There was only one birthday child in this room. She'd even written his name on it, for Shinigami's sake!

She tried not to be too offended when he completely bypassed her actual present and carefully cradled the flower on his hands instead.

"It's a chrysanthemum. It has the same color as your eyes."

He laughed. A sound of pure disbelief and joy.

"I accept your gift, Maka."

She frowned. What did he mean with 'accept her gift'?

"You haven't even opened it."

"I already know that I am going to… to love it."

He looked at her so seriously…

He finally opened the package, careful not to tear the paper. She never understood why he didn't just rip it open like a normal human being, but who was she to judge.

She held her breath as he finally opened the lid of the little box and slowly raised the Headband over his head. She waited for him to finally say something, but he kept quiet. Only stared at the piece in his hands. And at the flower on the table. Seriously, what was so damn special about that flower? And why wouldn't he say anything?

"You were complaining. About your old one. That it isn't 'cool' anymore. So I brought you a new one. I hope you like it… you can still change it if you don't like it, I have the note."

"No! No.”

He shot her another look before refocusing on the gift in his hands.

“You know what, I'm going to put it on right now. Don't start eating without me!"

And he was gone.

Maka shook her head. She had been a bit nervous about it. Although he had started to complain more and more about his old one lately, he never went anywhere without it. But when she had seen this new one in a showcase earlier that week… It had practically been screaming Soul. And she could proudly say that it looked good, the simple black band of leather going well with the black jacket he started wearing lately.

She was glad he liked it.

Even if his reaction seemed to be a bit of an overkill.

  


  


oOo

  


  


"Hey, Maka. I want to talk to you about something."

She looked over at her partner. Both of them were on the couch, him watching some cooking show she wasn't really interested in - it wasn't even a competition! Why on Shinigami's name would anyone willingly watch that?! - while she revised the school stuff for the next day.

She actually wanted to, too. He had been acting… differently. Ever since his birthday almost a week ago. In the beginning, she'd thought that it was only her imagination. But it was hard to deny now. He wasn't a big fan of close contact – normally he would avoid touching when in human form. But casually brushing thighs and holding hands had become a normal thing between them. More often than not initiated by him. He also seemed to somehow be a bit more… open. It weren't necessarily bad changes, quite on the contrary actually. But they were weird. And sudden.

"I actually wanted to, too."

"You first."

"You first."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"C'mon, you can go first."

He sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Look, Maka…"

He stopped. She looked at him expectantly.

"What is it, Soul?"

"Maka, I want you to know that you are my best friend and one of the most important persons in my life."

"You… you are, too"

An uneasy feeling settled in her chest. Why was he talking like that?

"And I want you to know that that won't change, okay? No matter how this –"

He gestured to the both of them

" – ends."

She could feel her gut clenching. E-Ends?! Was this… what she thought it was? Was he really… She couldn't even think about it without feeling sick. 

Her fear must have been apparent on her face.

"Shit. No- Look, I know that with your parents…"

She couldn't breathe. Suddenly everything made sense.

Her parents. Papa used to be Stein's weapon. Before he partnered up with her mum.

She could feel a lump forming in her throat.

Of course. Why hadn't she seen it sooner? Him spending more time with her? He not complaining as much about her habits as usual? Talking a bit more freely about himself? All to reassure himself of his decision. All to let her down gently.

Even though he had said the opposite when they started this 'conversation', she knew that _everything_ would change. Her father hadn't even looked at Stein before they started working in the same building.

She tried swallowing the growing lump.

They wouldn't resonate anymore. They wouldn't live together anymore. She wouldn't have to drag him out of bed in the mornings anymore. He wouldn't stop her from overworking herself anymore.

" – stuff and everything you –"

"Why?"

She felt numb. Her voice sounded hollow, even to herself. She never thought he had been serious when he complained about her Maka-Chops. Or her music taste. Or her recklessness. Or her habit of entering his room without knocking. Or…

Shinigami, how had she messed up that bad?

"Why? What did I do?"

His eyes widened.

"Shinigami, you didn't do anything, Maka! I swear! That… is just a bit of the problem. I understand that you don't have much experience-"

"Cut the crap, Soul! I've got as much experience as everyone else!"

She knew that she was one of the best in their class. Heck, one of the best in their whole year. So why would he want to go? Was she that awful? Was that her fate? Some kind of sick joke? First her mama, and now her weapon, too?

"WHY?"

She could feel the first tears trying to escape her grip. Pathetic.

But she'd promised. Promised that she would make him a deathscythe.

And he had promised, too. Promised to stick with her, no matter what.

Men couldn't be trusted. She thought she had already learned that lesson with her dad, but apparently not. She laughed bitterly. She should've expected it. Why would _Soul,_ of all people, be the exception?

"Look, Maka, I know that you got an awful impression from your parents –"

"Keep them out of this! This has absolutely nothing to do –"

"And I'm sorry to say but you almost have no experience –"

" – WITH THE FACT THAT YOU WANT TO BREAK OF OUR PARTNERSHIP!"

" –new relationships can be scary, believe me I know! But –"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

They just stared at each other for a while. Both too confused to say anything. It was Maka who finally broke the silence.

"So… you don't want to… end our partnership?"

Her voice was quiet. Unsure. She risked a glimpse at her weapon. He seemed almost... scared.

"What?! No, Maka! Of course not! Shinigami, what even gave you that idea, stupid?"

She almost laughed in relief. He didn't want to break off their partnership.

She hadn't messed up.

"It's just… you were talking about how we were going to continue friends no matter what… and then you started talking about my parents… and my father changed partners, you know? And…"

"So you just assumed that I was talking about ending our partnership? Instead of, I don't know, our relationship?! Which, by the way, I don't want to end either. Shinigami. What did –"

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!"

They stared at each other. Again. This was becoming way too common. She didn’t like it.

He looked… hurt. She felt awful for bringing that look to his face. But she felt even worse not knowing what the heck was going on.

"On… on my birthday? The… the flower?"

He started blushing.

"Wasn't it a… confession?"

Both were blushing now. She'd never heard him so…uncertain before.

"Why would a flower equal a love confession?"

He shook his head. A bitter laugh left his mouth.

"Should've known…no wonder you didn't act any different… shit…fucking stupid…"

"Soul?"

He kept muttering.

"Soul? Why would a flower equal a love confession?"

He didn't even look at her. Her left eye started twitching. He must be feeling awful. But it wouldn’t help if he kept ignoring her.

"SOUL EVANS! ANSWER THE QUESTION OR I'LL MAKA-CHOP YOU TO THE MOON!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

His words faded in their little flat. The following silence was tense.

"…Sorry Soul. I know you don't like that name. That you left it behind."

He sighed.

"Do you remember what flower you gave me on my birthday?"

"Sure, a chrysanthemum. Why -"

"And do you know what it means."

She looked at him in confusion. What it... meant?

"Wha-"

Oh. _Oh._

Now it made sense. Why he had been so weird about the flower. Why he seemed closer ever since. He thought –

"The chrysanthemum normally means the willingness to start a relationship. But the red one has a special meaning, too. Love. Romantic love."

She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at her weapon. At her weapon that thought they were in a romantic relationship ever since his birthday.

She didn’t know what to say to that. So she asked the next best – and most importantly – innocent question instead.

"…Why do you know about the meaning of flowers?"

He laughed bitterly.

"When I ran away from home, I left with more than just trauma and trust issues. I also left with the incredibly important knowledge on how to eat with 10 different forks and the meaning of flowers. I was always more of a shameful afterthought than anything else, but hey! At least I can say 'fuck you' with a bouquet now!"

"Soul…"

"I thought you knew. Because you recognized the flowers. And because you didn't ask. I guess I sometimes forget we aren't all runaways from a rich household."

They stayed in silence for a while. Her partner looked somewhat… defeated. She felt awful, even though she knew that it wasn't her fault. Or Soul's, for that matter. This was all just so...

She stilled when she got another thought. If her flower had a meaning, and he had assumed that she knew it…

"What about the others? The Iris and the Amaryllis."

"The amaryllis stands for friendship. And the iris stands for creativity, energy and consistency. It basically means 'I'll stick to you. No matter what'"

"…Ah"

"Maka. You remember what I told you before all this mess? About you being my best friend? I was serious. We can go back to being just that, pretend that whole misunderstanding didn't happen."

"Do you want that?"

He looked at her for a long time before finally answering.

"No."

She nodded, a warm feeling in her chest. He lowered his head, staring at his hands without seeing anything. They stayed like that for a while. In a silence somewhere between comfortable and tense.

"You know what, Soul?"

"Hm?"

"No."

He looked up at her.

"No what?"

"No, I don't want to go back to being just friends."

He froze. He looked at her again. With this unrecognizable look from his birthday. She thought that she recognized it now.

"You sure?"

"We'll still be best friends, right?"

Love. And she loved him, too. So why not? If it didn't work out, so be it. Something like that wouldn't tear them apart. If anything, they would get closer.

"Yeah."

She smiled. He returned it. The little dimple was what did it.

"Then yes, I'm sure."

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my second entry for SoMa Week 2020! There is one more OS that plays in this world (Day 5: "We're not dating!"), so look forward to that! And in case you've never eaten coconut cornmeal cake, you should totally try it (believe me when I say that it's good, I was addicted a while back). Kudos and Comments are always much appreciated and needed!
> 
> (Hopefully) until tomorrow!


End file.
